Point Taken
by QuasiOuster
Summary: Zane knew that Jo loved his mouth. But perhaps she needed a reminder of how much. Tag to Worst Case Scenario.


_**Author's Note: This story was written in the last 24 hours during a long bus ride and it got completely out of control. Whether it was the the road weariness or something more sinister, my beta and I decided to scrap the original idea half-way through and crank this one up to 11 just for the fun of it. **_

_**Don't bother looking for a plot because it is admittedly absent. There is no character development and sadly no problems are solved. I mainly just wanted an excuse for some playful fluffiness to pass the many miles. It's not Shakespeare but it was a genuine trip to create. I decided to share it as is because I have no time really to spruce it up. So hopefully the rough edges are forgivable.**_

**_That rating for this is M. Seriously. _**

* * *

**Point Taken**

When Zane rushed through the door, he immediately realized that he caught Jo in the nick of time. His living room and kitchen were dark when he passed through but he could see the bright light coming from his bedroom. He was relieved she hadn't gone to bed yet.

As if his day hadn't been full enough helping out Fargo and dealing with a string of actual disasters at GD, he had a ton of real work that he hadn't come close to touching today. Throw in Jo's suspicions and the discovery of his adaptive waveform forcefield, he and Fargo now had even less time to figure out what was going on with Holly and the Matrix. He had been in a lab all evening not wanting to leave GD until the device he'd built was back in working order.

But that also meant more sidestepping with Jo and he felt pretty bad about that, dubious sex forecast aside. He had run into Allison earlier on her way out and she had insisted he promise to pamper Jo tonight. It was a weird conversation he realized now but he had more important things at the time to think about. He didn't want to break his promise but he didn't want to let down Fargo either. So he made a special call to Vincent and sent one of his interns to pick up a surprise for Jo to take home later. All he had to do was make sure she wasn't asleep before he could deliver it. He was sure she was exhausted and not particularly happy with him; he had his work cut out for him.

Sure enough, when Zane walked into his room, he saw that the TV was on and Jo was in the bathroom with the water running in the sink. She was probably brushing her teeth since the bed still looked untouched. Good.

He set the take-out container on the dresser and snuck around the corner to pull off his shoes and throw his button-down shirt and pants in the laundry hamper. He noticed Jo's bag against the wall, partially open to reveal her neatly ordered things. She refused his offer to make room for her beyond a small corner of his closet to hang her suits. Still feeling the sting of having to move from S.A.R.A.H., she was adamant that her presence in his apartment was only temporary until her house was finished in a couple of weeks. He wanted a commitment from her but moving in together wasn't necessarily on his agenda either. However, he did keep to himself how nice it was having her around, albeit temporarily.

He was pulling a fresh t-shirt over his head just as the water shut off. He watched as Jo slowly entered the bedroom area not looking the least bit surprised to find him sitting on the bed waiting for her. Damn those Special Forces senses. Her expression didn't give away what kind of mood she was in but her eyes did wander with curiosity to the box sitting by the bed.

Zane didn't offer a word of explanation; he only crooked his finger in her direction, beckoning her to come closer. After a moment's hesitation, probably to consider whether she was still mad at him or not, she made her way towards him.

'Let the fun and games begin,' he thought to himself.

* * *

Zane placed the empty container back on the nightstand and resumed wrapping his arms around Jo while he peppered her shoulder with kisses. Finally he had gotten her to relax against him where she was settled comfortably between his legs. Tasting chocolate when he returned his lips to hers, he put aside thoughts of the extra hours at the gym necessary to work off the low-fat yet still decadent dessert he had shared with Jo. It was her favorite and he knew for a fact that she hadn't had it in months.

When Allison had suggested he pamper Jo tonight, Zane's first thought was to take her to the firing range. Unfortunately, the very real structural damage to GD had put that area of the facility out of commission for a while. Jo was going to be especially grumpy about that. He had even contacted Zimmer from Jo's construction crew to ask whether the firing range in her new house was ready enough for a christening. Not only had Zimmer shut him down completely but she also issued a colorful warning that if she saw him anywhere near Jo's house, she really would personally push him face first into her stash of flashcrete. He wasn't likely to ever get on her good side after destroying her hard work on Jo's last finished house in a matter of minutes. But it still annoyed him that if Jo had forgiven him (because it wasn't exactly his fault really), Zimmer could get over it also.

So with shooting at stuff off the table, he'd considered drawing her a hot bath-and hoping for an invitation to join her. But their bathtub adventures had always been at S.A.R.A.H. since he didn't have a tub and after last week's fiasco, there'd be no more shared showers for a very long time.

A massage was next on his list. That sounded promising until he remembered the last three times they'd tried that. In a nutshell, there was absolutely no way he could have his hands on even a semi-nude Jo Lupo and not jump her bones within three minutes. Well, five minutes if he tried really hard.

So what could he do that would take his girlfriend's mind off the day she had? What was something that they could do together long enough to distract her into relaxing and coax her into having a little adult recreation time if he was lucky? Sure, she'd cut him a lot of slack today but she still owed him a favor for helping during those stupid drills that had almost gotten them all killed.

And that's when it hit him. Payback. And like revenge, this was going to be a dish best served cold, at least in the beginning. Like, literally cold. Jo hadn't objected when he proudly reminded her that she loved his mouth. Now it was time to prove it until she was convinced beyond all question.

Getting her to share the dessert was easy enough. After all, these stressful times were the best occasions to indulge. He had a lot of fun teasing her with each bite and before long, she got into it too.

Repeatedly inquiring about her breathing and her chest pain went over less well but she was, in fact, too tired to protest much.

Getting her to talk about her stressful day had been a little more difficult. She told him a while back about how she'd tried to clear the air with Carter only to have him abruptly shut her down. He was too relieved to be that upset about it for her. Irrational as it was, he'd still prefer if the Sheriff stayed as far away as possible from his girlfriend. But Carter had hurt Jo's feelings and Zane did care about that. He shouldn't have been surprised to hear that it was Allison all along.

He tried to apologize for being an additional pain in her ass but she cut him off. She explained that she'd talked to Fargo and didn't want to hear anymore right now. As she spilled about the day's frustrations, he didn't talk much, just listened and validated that she'd indeed had a pretty shitty day. That's what boyfriends did, right?

Jo felt great lying against him in his bed after a long day. He could get used to this. But now that she was sufficiently putty in his hands, it was time to set his real plan into motion.

He brushed his lips across her cheeks until he reached her ear. "So I hear you've got a problem with my mouth," he murmured.

She chuckled and turned her head slightly away so he could continue to kiss along her neck and shoulder. "Mmm, no problems at the moment," she replied.

"Good to hear." He paused briefly to sweep her hair to one side but quickly resumed his mouth's path. Making his way across her body, he enjoyed watching her skin cool from his moist kisses. A playful bite to the hollow of her neck and shoulder caused an inticing sigh and he used her distraction to work his hands underneath her shirt.

"Don't get your hopes up about that sex." She made no effort to remove his hands though. Instead she squeezed his thigh in encouragement when his fingers brushed against the sides of her breasts.

Zane smiled into his next string of kisses along the side of her head. "Oh, I'm not trying to get you to have sex with me. I'm only interested in reminding you about how much you love my mouth." At that admission, he boldly cupped her breasts taking advantage of her surprised gasp to push his tongue into her mouth again. He deepened his tasting of her, loving how her leg subconsciously rubbed against his to cause some much needed friction between their bodies.

After enjoying his fill of her, he worked her shirt up her body, breaking their kiss to slide it over her head and tossing it across the room.

"Turn around for me JoJo," he whispered, trailing his mouth along the back of her neck.

Showing him that he wasn't the only who knew a thing or two about seduction, she pushed her lower half, nicely nestled in his lap, against him so he could have better access to her back. She laughed when she felt his sharp intake of breath in response. She then slowly ran her her hands along his thighs before she leaned forward and away to turn around as requested.

Watching his lips lose contact with her warm skin, he waited impatiently for another opportunity to put his mouth on her. It felt like she was moving in slow motion but soon enough, she was comfortably straddling him in only a pair of simple black panties. She was the epitome of sexiness that he would never get tired of looking at.

While he contemplated which part of her he'd devour first, she wasted no time getting him out of his shirt and stroking along his chest. Feeling her gently grinding into him, no doubt meant to mock the fact that she was withholding sex, he grabbed her hips and swooped in to refocus her on how amazing his mouth was. This time in addition to his playful kisses, he proceeded to also suck slowly and intently along her collarbone and neck. It was inevitable that he'd be leaving a few marks but it wouldn't be the first time. He was going to love seeing that in the morning.

He worked his way back up her neck and cupped her face in his hands. After such intensity, he simply kissed her gently against the eyebrows and over her eyes, down her nose and along her lovely cheekbones. He teased her lips with his tongue before allowing her to impatiently grab him by the shoulders and take him into her mouth. Zane released her face to instead reach around and pull her solidly against him, feeling her soft body mold against his in wicked temptation. At this point, her enthusiastic moans and murmurs were building in frequency and volume letting him know that he had her right where he wanted her.

He relaxed his grip on her and began running his hands up and down her back. She was steadily pushing into him now as she straddled his lap and he had to close his eyes and block out the intense pleasure she was causing him.

Focus. That's what he had to do. There were bigger goals to be accomplished tonight.

Releasing her lips and tongue with a lingering pull of his teeth, he set his sights a little lower. Even though she knew where he was headed, she couldn't hold back her loud groans when he directed his mouth towards her breasts. The sweet sound of that in his ear to match the lovely flush at her chest motivated him even further. It was only a matter of time before things would get really interesting if she was still planning to hold out on any sex.

But until that point, he was going to enjoy the taste of her and how beautifully she responded to his mouth on her body.

To keep his concentration, he focused on the steady rhythm of her deep, labored breaths as she eagerly accepted his mouth's attention. "Just like that Zane." She ran her fingers in his hair before gently gripping his shoulders, careful not to squeeze too hard. "You know it drives me crazy when you touch me like this."

He glanced briefly up at her with the faintest hint of a smile as if to say, 'I know and that's why I'm doing it.' He guided his hand from her shoulder to her other breast where he caressed her lightly, just enough to tease. Jo tilted her head to the side causing her hair to cascade over her shoulder and pleasantly tickle his arm as he handled her. The movement exposed to him the mottled skin of her neck he had marked a few moments before. She arched her back pushing harder into him in response to his subtle touches.

A strategic pinch to her overly-sensitive nipple encouraged a lusty gasp followed by a fairly enthusiastic moan of pleasure when he moved his tongue over to further torture her. "You feel so amazing, babe. Please don't stop," she moaned.

Zane released her from his lips and smirked up at her. "And you claim to not be a sharer."

He pressed his lips softly to her chest and slowly let his hand linger at her hip. His fingers moved leisurely but with intent to pull at her last remaining article of clothing.

While he was busy tormenting her, she brought her hand up to trace his cheeks and lips. Her expression held a soft wonder as she used the break in play to catch her breath. He picked up on the exhaustion in her eyes and was pretty sure his reflected something similar. But he wasn't too exhausted to deny her the full oral treatment, especially if he could get her to admit his effect on her in the process. And he hadn't forgotten that she had been injured earlier. It made him want to hold onto her even tighter because it could have been so much worse.

She poked gently at his chin pulling him from such serious thoughts. "I recall you needing to prove a point then too." His eyes darkened at the memory of when he'd gotten her to do plenty of sharing.

That period of time was marred by their bitter absence before that night and the loneliness and disappointment soon after. But it had been a week of amazing passion the likes of which neither was likely to forget. "It does kind of feel like that doesn't it? And you didn't disappoint either." He playfully smacked her on the ass as a reminder of some of the fun they had that week. She laughed and then closed her eyes in pleasure as his tongue resumed its journey between her breasts.

"But we did manage to put together a pretty fantastic send off party after that. Quiet and simple, just how you like it." She rested her cheek against the top of his head and for a few moments they both stilled as they held on to each other. Nothing was simple after their last night together before the Astraeus launch yet they were currently here together nonetheless.

However, Zane's smile over the memory then turned into a wicked grin. "I don't remember it being _that_ quiet, actually. Sharer, remember?"

She pulled away feigning shock but he took the opportunity to hold her firmly against him and transition her from straddling his lap to laying flat on her back. The quick move seemed to knock the wind out of her and Zane immediately felt bad for handling her too roughly, no matter how much of a tough girl she was.

He frowned as he watched her catch her breath. "Are you okay, Cupcake? How's your chest feeling?" Now when he stared down at her chest, he was looking for any indicator of distress. He tried to soothe her by rubbing her arm but she smacked his hand away with a frown.

"Way to kill the mood, Donovan. I'm well enough to tase your ass if you don't stop calling me Cupcake. Don't think I've forgotten your sex forecast calling for severe drought."

That was enough to convince Zane that she was fine. And for someone so convinced about not having sex, she was certainly about two licks away from it a few moments ago. Pointing that out would definitely get him nowhere though. He was better off redoubling his efforts.

He grinned and climbed on top of her to feel her skin alongside his again. Hopefully, this would bring her mind back to the task at hand before they'd gotten sidetracked by idle conversation and reminisces.

Zane spent the next few minutes tasting her mouth with his and feeling as much of her body as he could comfortably get his hands on. He needed her as worked up as when she was begging him not to stop touching her only a few minutes before. There was very little talking beyond the occasional affirmation that he was on the right track. Mostly there was a lot of heavy breathing accompanied by those desperate whimpers that made him almost painfully hard every time he heard them from her. Already, she was doing her best to torture him in return with her repeated attempts to get her hand down his pants.

He needed to slow this down if he was going to make it through.

Zane forcefully pulled away from Jo's roaming hands and took several long, deep breaths to get himself back under control. When he mistakenly looked down at the satisfied smirk on Jo's face, he retreated further on the bed with his legs underneath him. From now on, he had to be careful because she was clearly willing to play dirty. He loved it even if it was dangerous for his plans.

Instead of tempting himself further, he ran his hands up and down her legs on each side of him. When she flashed him an expression of challenge, he lifted one of her legs up and placed sensuous kisses to the inside of her ankle.

"Again, who said anything about having sex. I thought I made that clear before."

He kissed her on the ankle one last time before moving farther up her leg and chuckling at the way she jumped when he tickled her foot. When he reached right above her knee, he moved to the opposite leg and kissed his way hotly back down to the inside of her other ankle. He paused occasionally to gently suck at the top part of her calf or bite gently at her shin. Feeling her tense each time he'd linger, he wasn't shy about letting his fingertips caress idly along her thighs to hint at where he may be going next.

When he moved his mouth back up her leg, instead of switching sides, he kept going along her inner thigh. He loved how he could feel her muscles tighten underneath his lips as he licked the increasing slickness of her skin and listened to her breathing hitch when he'd suck or bite just the right spot.

He felt Jo shift as her hand found his. He was kneading her outer thigh on its way to slipping past her panties and gripping her backside. The way she moved past to loosely grasp his arm made him shiver with want for her.

Zane lifted his mouth from her as he held tight to the sides of her panties, clearly meaning to do her the favor of removing them. But as he leaned above her and was slipping them from her hips, he paused and gazed down into her dark, lust-filled eyes.

"So what's the verdict?" he inquired casually. She stared back at him with the most adorably frustrated and quizzical look on her face. "How do you like my mouth now?" The irresistible smugness accompanying his questions was guaranteed to drive her over the edge.

He swiftly removed the thin slip of fabric and had it thrown half-way across the room before fully registering the furious woman underneath him. And unfortunately for him, she wasn't underneath him for long as she expertly flipped him around so that he now lay flat on his back with her straddling him once more. He couldn't resist pushing himself into her as he stared across her beautiful, angry face as her expression threatened to burn him alive for teasing her.

"Your mouth is so going to pay for that," she replied before attacking him with a earth shattering kiss.

It was his turn to groan as he felt the warmth of her against him and remembered the brief glimpse of how deliciously ready for him she was. He had gotten cocky and she'd managed to turn the tables on him again. Almost as quickly as she had pounced on him, she retreated so she could pull his boxers off and take him in hand. She was so damn sneaky about it too. There was no time for countermeasures and she was cutting off all his defenses and leaving him at the brink of helplessness.

But he wasn't completely helpless and he still had the ever-useful mouth of his to use to his advantage. His original strategy had gone out the window so it was time for a new plan: complete surrender.

"I'm willing to take my punishment like a man, JoJo. But you said no sex." His voice sounded strained even to his ears as he fought against the pleasure of what she was doing to him.

Jo smiled sweetly and leaned down to plant a soft caress against his mouth. He reached up to trace her lips with his tongue and she allowed it for a few moments before pulling back. He reached up again only to have her linger enticingly against his mouth and pull back again when he tried to deepen her kiss. Meanwhile, she had released him from her grasp and before he knew to prepare himself, she took him inside of her.

Jo slid her torso along his and held still against him while they enjoyed the feel of being together like this. Zane held her solidly to him in return. He buried his head in the softness of her hair which was slightly damp and plastered against his face.

When she finally raised herself up and began to move against him she said, "Lucky for you, the tides turned for your whole sex forecast."

Zane's laughter was almost delirious as he reached for her and desperately groped at her beautiful, sweat-slicked body. He reached for her hand and held the inside of her wrist against his mouth, kissing and sucking her, in part, to muffle the sounds of his eager, satisfied cries. She rode him into a frenzy and when she closed her eyes to savor him even more, he felt himself oh so close to losing himself in her.

He pulled her down to him forcefully and with the skill of a practiced lover, he rolled them over until he reclaimed his position on top of her. Her eyes flew open in surprise but also pleasure as she felt him now thrust into her. Finding her hand again, he entwined their fingers as he pushed into her with a new intensity. With his other hand he cradled her face in reverence. He could recognize the approach of her release but he had to have one more thing from her.

"Say it, Jo. Tell me that you love it," he demanded. "I need to hear you say it."

She knew what he wanted and was ready and willing to give it to him. Even in the midst of such intense lovemaking, even at the passionate culmination of his seduction, he was struck by the sweetness of her face as she brought her lips to his in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

"I love your mouth, babe. I love it so much." He doubted she held any notice of how widely he was grinning in response to her.

As her climax overwhelmed her, she held tightly to his hand in hers and wrapped herself around him, still begging for him to please her with his mouth in as many ways possible. When he followed her moments later, it was with the beautiful sounds of her complete surrender in his ear.

They remained wrapped around each other, the only movement being the slowing of their labored breaths and the lingering kisses they shared as they came down from their high. Zane could feel her complete satisfaction humming throughout her body matched only by his own contentment. From this day forward, he didn't think she would ever forget how essential his mouth was to their relationship.

It wouldn't stop him from reminding her though. Often.

* * *

"Have I mentioned recently that I really like having sex with you. A lot." They had finally repositioned themselves so that Zane was spooned protectively around his girlfriend.

Jo burrowed further into the pillow and mumbled a response to him. She was clearly feeling sated and blissful and not particularly interested in pillow talk. He rubbed his fingers along her arm as he watched for the rise and fall of her chest.

"Jo?"

"Hmmm?" Her cute, drowsy response made him grin.

"JoJo?"

This time she turned her head slightly towards him. "What, Zane? I'm sleepy."

He kissed her along her cheek and wrapped his leg around her. "For future reference, I just want you to know that I really love your mouth too. But if you think I need more convincing, I'm up for the challenge." Squeezing her leg and pushing meaningfully against her, he added, "or at least I can be given the right motivation."

She sat up and tried to turn towards him but his leg over hers locked her down. Instead, she grabbed her pillow and hit him in the general vicinity of his troublesome mouth, probably trying to wipe the lecherous grin from his face. "Don't make me take it back."

He laughed while blocking her second swing. For his own protection, he grabbed the pillow from her and returned it beneath her head. "You can't take it back now. I won't believe you after tonight's spectacular performance." He turned her around, pulling her in his arms once more. She grumbled a little but remained silent otherwise. It appeared that the more favorable option was to settle back against him.

A year ago, she would have punched him. Six months ago, she would have run scared. But today he was optimistic she'd be sticking with him for a while.

"Yeah, you love it," he whispered in her ear before his final kiss goodnight.

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Maybe.

* * *

THE END


End file.
